onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyan
|affiliation = Monster Association |webcomic = None |manga = Chapter 66 |anime = Episode 18 }}Nyan (ニャーン, Nyān; Viz: Nyaan) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Nyan has the appearance of an anthropomorphic cat-like monster, with light colored fur and a choker with a bell attached to it. He has horizontal stripes across his back and tail with three vertical stripes crossing his forehead to the back of his head. Personality Nyan, due to being an executive member of the Monster Association and a Dragon level monster, is very arrogant. He enjoys watching other monsters fulfill their lust for revenge, and eagerly allows them to do as they please. This stems from the fact that he became a monster to live the life he wants and do whatever he wants. However, when Puri-Puri Prisoner began evolving and preached concepts of love, he started to feel uneasy, being reminded of the love forced upon him by his former master. This could indicate that he has a soft spot or mental weakness against opponents who openly display love, but whether his fighting abilities are hindered against such opponents remains unclear. Nyan is also very cowardly, as he ran away from Saitama after seeing his attacks were having no effect on him, and displays no loyalty to the Monster Association, stating that he wouldn't risk his life for Monster Association after seeing Saitama's superior power. History Nyan was initially a regular house cat whose owner often forced her unwanted love onto him via kissing and hugging. The cat later become a monster at some point and left his owner, becoming a member of the Monster Association. It is unknown how he turned into monster. When he became a monster, he gained human intelligence and became capable of speech. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Nyan broke into Smelly Lid Prison to find Puri-Puri-Prisoner, but he wasn't there. Nyan instead decided to do business with the prisoners. Super Fight Arc Nyan later transformed many prisoners into monsters using the Monster Cells and they all broke out of prison. Monster Association Arc Nyan instructs the monsterized prisoners about their roles in the upcoming battle against the Hero Association, and allows them to try to get payback against Puri-puri Prisoner. Afterwards, he takes a short nap. Nyan and the other executives of the Monster Association are summoned by Gyoro Gyoro for an as-of-yet unknown reason. Later, Nyan is seen attacking Puri-Puri Prisoner. When he senses that it will be difficult to fight him due to his loving nature and adapting during battle, he chooses to flee and let other cadres deal with him. Squeezing through small cracks in the walls, he flees as Puri-puri Prisoner gives chase. Having decided to abandon the battle, Nyan outmaneuvers the hero, tricking Puri-puri Prisoner into crushing his former cellmates with debris, allowing him to escape while the hero is distracted. He later witnesses Saitama defeating Overgrown Rover with a single punch and tries attacking the hero from behind with Super Feline Retribution, only to realize that his attack has no affect. Knowing that Saitama will finish him off if he stays he flees in terror, leaving a confused Saitama behind. Abilities and Powers Nyan is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being, and an executive member of the Monster Association. He was shown to be strong enough to subdue the prisoners and officers at the Smelly Lid Prison with no difficulties. His strength is further supported by the fact that he was the only other Dragon-level Mysterious Being in the Monster Association besides fellow Executive Gouketsu to be tasked with recruiting new members during the initial monster raid. He attacks with his sharp claws and can easily injure S-class heroes. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Nyan was easily able to tear Puri-Puri Prisoner's skin with his Feline Retribution attack. Nyan subsequently yawned, indicating the ease in which he injured the hero. However, it should be noted that it did not affect the S-class hero's speed or prowess, although this can be attributed to the hero's durability and pain tolerance. Supernatural Dexterity: Nyan can easily pass through any crack more than 3 mm wide. Immense Speed: Nyan was able to out-speed Puri-Puri Prisoner while the former chased him through a wall, as well as being able to attack him several times before he can even react. He also effortlessly deflected one of One Shotter's bullets from very close range. Poison Resistance: '''Nyan was completely unharmed after catching and breaking Poison's knife with his eyelids. Fighting Style Befitting his feline nature, Nyan attacks using his claws as his main weapon, and also moves around lithely in battle.' *'Feline Retribution''' (猫罰, Nekobatsu): Nyan scratches the opponent, leaving deep cuts. This was first seen being used against Puri-Puri Prisoner. *'''Super Feline Retribution : '''Nyan performs the Feline Retribution attack, but much faster. This was first seen used against Saitama. Major Battles Trivia *Nyan's supernatural dexterity is a reference to a cat's ability to pass through narrow openings, although in this case, it is significantly amplified. *He is the first mysterious being to have turned into one from being a pet animal. All natural mysterious beings resembling animals before Nyan always originated from bugs like cicadas and centipedes and then gained human-level intelligence, while the House of Evolution was only composed of genetically modified humans and wild animals. Reference Navigation fr:Miaou Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Dragon Category:Manga Original Category:Villains Category:Pets